A smart shoe is a type of wearable device. The smart shoe includes a smart module that can record movement, distance/displacement, speed, and direction of a user using global positioning system (GPS). The smart shoe is suitable for recording and analyzing data generated by a user during running, hiking and other outdoor activities. However, the smart module may become damaged or reduced in performance by forces applied to the smart shoe.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.